Twilight Hope
by shindou-colgan
Summary: Jaden loves Chazz, Chazz doens't like Jaden, but how does Jaden tell Chazz that he's not even human let alone get him to fall in love with him?
1. Chapter 1

_Yeah! Shindou's back! I know the vampire thing has been done to death :) but I wanted to do my own slant on it! My second Gx fic! Well, the pairings for this story haven't been finalised, I really love JuudaiXManjoume, but, well, there's like a million more that I love as well! So, anyone that reads this story, __please_

_review with some more ideas, any and all will help me! One twist shall be revealed in this chappie YAY! Oh, since the pairings are all blah, i'll try some of my favorites :D Oh, i'll be mixing and matching my characters so don't hate me for it (i.e; if Daitokuji and Johan are in the same room)_

_Discliamer: I don't yugioh Gx, I wish I did, but the wish didn't come true! glares at sky damned stars lied to me!_

_Warning: Boys will like boys, so if you don't like it, click the magic back arrow which will return you to the land of hetro-ness! _

_**Twilight Hope**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Heartbeat**_

Staring out at the crimson coloured sky as the golden sun sank beyond the horizon, Jaden Yuki sat on a cliff looking out to sea thoughtfully. Lately he found himself drifting off more and more, so often in fact that he constantly had a multitude of people asking if he were alright, or if he'd like to visit the nurse. Snapped from his thoughts by the loud squawking of a seagull he jumped as the bird flew by. Checking his watch he sighed, he'd been here almost an hour now and if he didn't head to the Cafeteria soon Syrus would have a search party sent out for him. Standing up and streching out his limbs. Looking at that sunset had made him hungry. Turning away from the blood red sky Jaden sprinted toward the Slifer Red Cafeteria.

Upon entering the shabby, wooden building Jaden was tackled by a small blue-haired blur, "where were you?" Syrus said looking up from where he was attached to Jaden's waist, hugging him tightly, ever since Jaden had ran away from the academy Syrus had been way too protective of him. Prying the small bluenette off of himself Jaden headed up to the counter and picked up a tray, he walked over to the tall dark-haired man who was serving the food that he himself had prepared, looking at the items the man placed on his tray Jaden decided there and then that the man was his saviour. Tonights meal consisted of; miso soup, fried shrimp, some egg fried rice, and a desert which was tiramisu. Professor Banner had really outdone himself today. Jaden was crying tears of happiness as he walked back to his seat. Upon reaching his usual table he was suprised to see that Chazz had graced them with his presence. Jaden greeted the new arrival with a shrimp-filled smile, causing the black-clad teen to roll his eyes in exasperation.

After finishing his meal and the second-helpings, Jaden patted a seemingly full stomach, but when he looked at Chazz's plate he saw that the other had two large fat shrimp lying upon it, and the owner of said shrimp was leaning back on his seat seemingly finished with his meal. Leaving no time for second thoughts Jaden quickly dived across the table and shoved the food into his mouth, Chazz almost fell off his seat when he saw the slacker dive across and grab his food. Thinking for a second Chazz realised that Jaden had stolen his food and noone, especially not a princeton would stand for that. Standing up Chazz walked around the table and faced Jaden who still had half a shrimp hanging from his smiling face. Unsure of what Chazz was planning he stood up and quickly popped the rest of the shrimp into his mouth, leaving it forever beyond Chazz's reach. This only infuriated the former Obelisk even more than he was, causing him to scream bloody murder as he chased the slacker around the room twice and then out into the dusk. The room was silent for a moment after the Chazz's outburst, but then slowly the noise levels returned to normal, except for Syrus who sat in a stupor waiting patiently for his idol, to return.

As Jaden ran for his life from Chazz 'who knew he'd go so crazy over shrimp' he thought as he ran through the trees, hearing Chazz's panting not too far behind him. Of course Jaden could outrun him easily if he wanted to, but where was the fun in that? Looking out the corner of his eye Jaden could see that Chazz was beginning to slow down, and that's when he stopped running and turned to face the now breathless teenager. Walking up to him with a swagger in his step Jaden leaned in close to him and grinned, "do you really want the food back or is it something else? he whispered laughing to himself when Chazz's face turned a bright cherry red. Jaden stepped back a little as he as he watched Chazz, who's mouth was moving but no words were coming out. Leaning forward he brushed his lips against Chazz's lighlty, relishing the feel of it. Looking at Chazz's face he saw that the other was leaning into the kiss, taking advantage of Chazz's moment of weakness pulled him closer and deepend the kiss. Jaden gently ran his tongue along Chazz's top lip asking for entry and when Chazz's mouth opened in response Jaden began to ravish him. Chazz moaned as he and Jaden began a sweet fight for dominance, neither of them willing to give up as their tongues battled with each other, which Jaden eventually let Chazz win.

After a minute Chazz broke the kiss and sucked down fresh air like he had just run a marathon. After a minute he realised the gravity of what had transpired between him and Jaden, pushing the red-coated teenager away from him, he made to walk away, but not before getting in the last word, "keep away from me Slacker" he said smirking as usual. Before turning and walking away, leaving Jaden to just stand and smile, 'well, that went well' he thought, smiling inwardly.

Following Chazz to make sure he had definitely gone back to the Slifer dormitory, Jaden headed in the direction of the Obelisk blue dorm building. Upon reaching it he took a moment to admire it. It was a sight to behold, it was designed so that it resembled a stately mansion, and was painted white on the outer walls and the roof was a beautiful royal blue colour. Walking out the side of the building Jaden saw a familiar persimmon tree , it's branched reached up to the first floor window.

Scaling the tree with the finesse of a cat, it took only a mintue for Jaden to reach the window. Rapping lightly on the glass he heard someone inside the room stand up and walk toward it. Leaning back, allowing them to open the window Jaden smiled as he climbed into the large, well lit room.

Jaden smiled at the tall Obelisk who was busily shutting the windows and pulled the curtains shut before turning to him. Jaden smiled and walked up to Zane Truesdale. "Is it that time of the week already?" Zane said smirking as Jaden sat down on the emperor sized bed, slightly messing up the Navy-blue satin sheets.

Patting the space next to him Jaden indicated that he wanted Zane beside hm now, obediently Zane strode over and sat next to Jaden. They looked away from each other before Jaden made the first move. He pushed Zane down onto the bed and crushed his lips against the older males, whose mouth opened invitingly. Jaden slipped his tongue into the warm heat of Zane's mouth and explored every inch of it before he pulled away. Looking down at Zane, whose face was flushed and his hair was dishevelled, who nodded his consent. Eagerly Jaden brought his mouth down to his neck and slowly began to kiss it, once he heard Zane moan he slowly slipped his elongeted canine's into his neck.

Jaden lapped at the creamy, coppery blood that slowly flowed out, drinking his fill. Having discoverd quite a while ago that Zane and Syrus were of his kind, Zane had been kind enough to let Jaden drink some of his blood around once a week. After a few minutes of suckling at Zane's neck, the bluenette reached out slowly and pulled Jaden away, he had class in the morning and didn't want to be 'excuse the pun' like a zombie. Jaden licked the two puncture wounds in the elder teens neck before sitting up and licking his lips. Rather than have to drink his friends blood, Zane had kindly offered to let him have his blood, which was essentialy the same as humans blood, but it also had a little extra in it. "Thanks for that Zane, I really needed it" Jaden said smiling up at the afforementioned duelist, who just smiled back, a kind look crossed his features. "You may as well stay here the night" Zane said, standing up and heading to the door, after hearing the sound of the door locking Zane then turned out the light. Grinning to himself Jaden lay back down on the bed, the room was completely silent apart from the sounds of their breathing, after all neither of them had a heartbeat. Hearing the swift steps of Zane approacing the bed and knowing what was going to happen next, Jaden just hoped that Syrus wouldn't panic when he saw that he wasn't in his bed in the morning.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Well there you have it, hopefully it wasn't too rushed and short. I only decided to type this up last night, and i had to make a manjoume flash for you-tube so basically i've had to stay awake all last night, and I have to Photoshop up some piccies for DA! The twist was that i've made Jaden the vampy I don't think i've read a story where Jaden is the dominant one! Can you guys tell me which pairing you like more, RyoXJuudai or JuudaiXManjoume? I personally like both! _

_Please review, any flames will be used to make Slade and Jagger roast like chestnuts (emphasis on the NUTS) _


	2. Thrills

_Chapter 2 is here! It's all shiny and sparkly! My sis read this fic and she likes it so i'll put 110 effort into it, I like the idea of Juudai being the vampire. Syrus holds Juudai in god-like status btw. I'll be adding a twist in this chapter so read and you shall see it!_

_**Feng-Chan: **__teary eyes thank you! You're the bestest!_

_**Littlest-Angel:**__ I just noticed lately that Ryo is Uber hot! I'm becoming a fan-girl! Woo!_

_**GintaXAlvissForever:**__ ThanQ! I really love the thought of Juudai being the vamp! _

_Thanks to Syd-chan as well!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own yugioh Gx, i've dreamt I did and I have to say that it was THE greatest dream ever, but alas it was only a dream..._

_**Warnings: **__Vampirism, and hot yaoi boys (BoyXboy action) if you don't like that then return to the menu and read anothere ficcie _

_**Twilight Hope**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Thrills**_

Waking up to the shrill beeping of an alarm clock Jaden jumped up and managed to topple out of the bed he had slept on. Zane sat up and burst in uncharacteristic laughter as he saw Jaden sprawled out on the floor. Sitting up Jaden managed to glare at him before sitting up, his legs were still stuck under the covers so he kicked Zane's arm playfully before standing up. Streching out his tired limbs Jaden yawned, walking across the room he made his way to the en-suite bathroom. Before closing the door he sent a playful wink to Zane. As Jaden was in the shower Zane lay back down on the bed. After last night he was feeling weak, he'd have to feed after dark. Since he'd been in the academy he'd fed mainly from random people, his usual place to feed was the abandond dormitory, since Atticus had dissapeared the rumours about it had spread and because of them he'd usually feed twice a week. He brought a finger to his mouth and touched a small sharp fang, wincing as the tip of it pierced his skin as he watched the small drop of blood appear his thoughts traveled back to the night when he was fourteen, when he'd been made a vampire.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------Flashback---------------------------------------------------------------------------

He'd been taken away by Chancellor Shepperd from his home and family to hone his duelling skills at a remote mountain retreat for talented duelists. After spending almost a year there Zane had recieved the highest honour, after beating Shepperd he was given Cyber Dragon's. The most powerful monsters for the most powerful duelists. A party had been organized to celebreate, in the middle of it Zane went outside to get some fresh air. He stood outside in the cold mountain air, and took out his new cards. He looked up to the sky and saw that it was clear and he could see the stars sparkling. Tears formed in his eyes, all the insecurities he'd had about recieving these cards bubbled to the surface, how much he'd missed his family, and that he would be sent to duel academy when his training was finished. As he wiped away the tears with his sleeve he missed the shadow that appeared behind him. He looked out at the stars once more before turning to go back inside. When he turned his eyes widend in shock before everything went black. When he'd come to he couldn't remember much. Everything that had happend after he was called to go back inside was a blank. He sat up on the hospital bed and began to pull out the wires that connected him to the monitors, he had needed something, he hungry. Before he'd had a chance to stand up a nurse came in and lay him back down. Zane stayed in hospital for a week and when he was released he was sent back to the mountain. Things started out okay and it was like nothing had ever happend, but soon Zane found that he wasn't able to sleep, he didn't ever get full and he began to lose weight.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------End the Flashback-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Zane was snapped from his thoughts by the sound of a door closing, looking up he saw Jaden step out of the bathroom clad only in a towel carrying his school uniform in his arms. Smiling warmly at him Zane stood up and began to get dressed, he'd washed last night before Jaden had come and he only had two classes today so he decided to wait until later. Petting Jaden on the head he walked to the door, "same time next week?" he said turning to the slifer who nodded. Walking out the door Zane left the younger one to get dressed and headed off to get some breakfast.

Jaden sat on the freshly made bed and lay his clothes next to him, and flopped back down onto it. Lying on the place where Zane had been sitting he sighed, he had no classes himself and since it was Saturday he wouldn't have anything to do until Monday. Glancing on the clock he saw that it was already seven in the morning, sitting up quickly he pulled on his clothes with inhuman speed and dashed out the door. As usual Jaden was seen dashing across the academy as though it was the end of the world, only one person noticed that he shouldn't need to run on a Saturday. Jaden ran up the stairs to the Slifer dormitory taking the steps two at a time. He quietly opened the door hoping to get in unnoticed, he had no such luck. "Jaden where were you?" was all that was heard as Jaden was tackled to the floor by a sobbing Syrus, "you didn't come home last night, I thought that something happend to you" he said looking up at Jaden with huge watery eyes. "Relax Sy' I just went out to get something to eat" he said slowly pulling the blunette off of his waist. Syrus's eyes widend as he understood what Jaden mean't, "good" he said nodding his approval, "how about a walk around campus?" Jaden said grabbing the already dressed teen by the arm and dragging him outside into the morning sunlight.

Squinting as they strolled around campus Jaden smiled as he felt the sun warm his skin. Drifting off in his own thoughts Jaden laughed about the myths about his kind, even though Jaden had believed them when he was human. Vampires can go out in the sun, crosses do nothing, garlic is a great seasoning (especially chicken kiev's) , Jaden was pretty sure that he could walk across running water, and the most important thing was that he couldn't age, and of course he could die, it just took a lot of effort on the other party's behalf to make it happen. When he was made the one who'd bitten him had left and told him nothing. Jaden had spent several days inside afraid to go outside in case he spontaneously combusted, laughing to himself he continued to reminisce about the one who'd made him, all he could remember was that they'd had long blue hair, that and they'd been wearing all white, evertything else was a blank. Syrus snapped Jaden back to reality with the usual "are you alright Jay'?" Jaden nodded as they reached the main campus, half-way through the walk Syrus had decided that he wanted a new booster pack. Greeting Dorothy with his trademark grin Jaden decided that he should buy a pack as well. Ripping open the plastic like a child opening a christmas present Jaden looked thorugh his new cards, his eyes widend "Syrus I finally got it" he shouted jumping around like a grasshopper. Syrus ran over to Jaden to see what the commotion was, Syrus yelped as Jaden brandished a ultimate Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning.

As Jaden walked across the campus with a smile on his face that would make the cheshire cat jealous he ran into someone familiar, "what's got you so happy slacker?" Jaden turned and spotted Chazz leaning against the wall looking as cool and collected as always. "Well Chazz i've just got one of the rarest cards ever!" he said holding up the card, the brown back facing toward former Obelisk. Chazz looked at him in disbelief, "no way, what is it?" he said now his curiosity was taking over, Jaden took his chance "well, why don't you come back to my room and i'll show you" he said shooting Chazz a look that mean't that he obviously wanted more. Chazz gulped as he cheeks turned a light shade of pick, he quickly regained his composure "now why would I go anywhere with a loser like you?" he spat vehemently, this only caused Jaden to lean in and whisper into Chazz's ear, "It's and ultimate rare and you might enjoy what you see" he whispered, his warm breath tickling the black-haired teen's ear. Chazz blushed crimson red and it was all he could do to just nod and and walk off with Jaden and not faint at Jaden's words.

The two reached the Slifer dormitory in record time. Syrus had stayed behind at the Card Shack waiting for Dorothy to find out the prices of some rare cards for him leaving the room free for the next hour. Jaden let Chazz in first and closed the door behind himself, Chazz jumped as he heard the lock click, 'what have I gotten myself into?' he thought as he backed away from the teen who was standing in front of the door with a lust-filled look on his face. Trying to distract Jaden he decided to ask him about the mystery card, "so what was the card slacker?" he said stepping back even more as Jaden began to walk toward him. Chazz's eyes widend as he felt Jaden crush his lips against his own. 'Why does something that feels this good have to come from him' he thought before surrendering himself to Jaden. Jaden smirked to himself as he felt Chazz lean into the kiss.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Evil cliffhanger of doom.**

_Well, I hope that the plot isn't going to fast or anything, w00t for my first flashback :) apologises for the shortness of the chappie_

Yay! Well I think I like forceful Juudai :) Poor Chazzy doesn't know what to do pictures a deer in headlights I've realised now that Zane is hot, I mean I just realised it after playing Spirit caller! So I like the JadenXChazz and the ZaneXJaden so I don't know what to do, I need help! Sorry for the OOC Chazz, I think it's cute XD he blushed for Jaden, I actually didn't get to put in exactly what i'd planned, dangit'! Next chappie I shall have a suprise! Hey, Can I thank anon. reviewers or do I leave them alone?


	3. Familiarity

_Well it's chapter three and now it's going to get interesting! You guys seem to like the ManjoumeXJuudai pairing so I think i'll keep it in, but since someone liked RyoXJuudai a little as well i'll keep it but it won't be as strong. I've finally got an excuse to use one of my favorite characters in this story, i've never really had an excuse to use him! _

_**Llyod-chan: **__I know, I always picture Zane been with someone like fubuki or even Edo, but I read a story where this pairing worked so I was gonna try it but nah, I rather the new one!_

_**Littlest-Angel: **__I've never seen Chazz act sweet, it sounds so cute right? well, in this chapter let's just say he's not that good on offense!_

_**GintaxAlvissForever: **__It's fun to see a kinda mcho Juudai, eh? I shall update until my fingers fall off! Vielen danke (I still remember random german :D)_

_**Feng-chan:**__ I hope they do as well (wait, I should know this, i'm the writer --") but something always gets in the way dang'it!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Yugioh Gx, i've tried to buy the rights but it's not a good idea when I only have 50 cent TT_

_**Warnings: **__Vampirism, Lemons and hot dudes who only like other hot dudes, if you don't like follow the arrow on the top of the page, last time I checked it led back to hetrosexuality._

_**Twilight Hope**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Familiarity**_

Right now Jaden had Chazz exactly where he wanted him, and once Chazz surrenderd to him he knew this is how it should be. Being with Zane was great, but with Chazz it was differant, better, he hungrily devoured Chazz's mouth tasting every part of the willing mouth that he could. Slowly he pushed Chazz back until he felt him come to a stop in front of his bed. Laying the raven haired teen down, he slowly began to remove the long black trench coat that he never seemed to take off. Jaden chuckled lightly as he felt Chazz tense when he reached down to the waist of his pants and quickly pulled his black jumper up and out over his head. Gasping at the cold air meeting his skin, Chazz almost jumped off the bed as he felt Jaden's tongue run along his neck and down his chest. Shuddering at the sensation Chazz felt Jaden sit up for a moment to remove his own blazer and t-shirt and gasped as he felt Jaden's warm chest lay atop of his own. Lying on the bed in complete and utter bliss Chazz ran his hands along Jaden's bare skin, relishing in the moans he extracted from the teen. Jaden left a trail of wet kisses along Chazz's neck and chest, his hands slowly going lower until he felt the large cold belt-buckle, slowly undoing Chazz's belt he opened the button of the other's jeans, and slowly removed them, capturing the the black-haired teen's mouth in a kiss he slowly began to tug Chazz's pants off. Momentarily sitting up off of of his soon-to-be lover, he began to undo his own pants, but was distracted by something he saw outside the window.

Standing up Jaden quickly pulled on his black t-shirt, and he looked down at Chazz and leaned down kissing him deeply before running out the door, leaving a very confused Chazz to deal with himself.

Standing outside the door Jaden listend carefully and he heard a twig snap not to far away in the woods, he jumped effortlessly down the full stairs that led to the ground and took off at a sprint into the woods. He could hear the footsteps of the one person he'd never expected to see again in his life, and even their mere presence was enought to make Jaden's blood boil. The feeling of the wind in his hair and smell of the wilderness made Jaden surrender to his instincts, he let them guide him, like a wolf hunting down a deer. He followed the scent of his prey, and he ran into an open clearing. Looking around he saw noone, any trace of the man was gone, even his scent had dissapeared. Picking up a dead broken log Jaden flung it away to express his anger at his loss, even with his preternatural powers he couldn't catch one measley vampire. After a few minutes of flinging rocks and punching trees, all he had suceeded in doing was hurting himself. He walked toward the blue dorm to see Zane, he would understand the gravity of what was going on, he'd been a vampire for longer that Jaden had and he might know why his maker seemed to be following him even after he was abandoned so soon after he was turned.

Sitting on the bed he watched Zane who had his deep blue eyes closed. Jaden waited in silence for Zane's thoughts on the situation, and with the time his upperclassman was taking to answer he knew that it wasn't good. Jaden sighed and lay back agaisnt the soft, navy duvet that lay atop of Zane's bed, snuggling into it, he relaxed. remembering the touch of Chazz's skin with a smile, remembering the moans he had elicited from his soon-to-be lover and grinned, but he was soon snapped back to the present by Zane's strong, clear voice that was speaking to him now. "Jaden, I think that you should lay low, for the next few days at least" the Obelisk said looking down at Jaden with a tender look. "From what I know a maker only ever wants to see what they've made when they want to; 1) Kill them,

2): Mate with them, or 3): ruin their lives and force them into something akin to a coven" Zane said running a hand through his messy blue hair. Jaden nodded, "but what if they just wanted to check on me, see am I using my gift wisely?" he queried looking to Zane with hope shining in his eyes, hope which quickly faded when Zane shook his head. "Why would you're maker abandon you and a year later come and check up on you, it's obvious that they want something" he said melancholically. "I guess that means I should finish him off first then" Jaden said looking at the floor as though he had the power to melt it with his vision.

Across campus and completely unaware of the fact that Jaden was with Zane and completely pissed off, Chazz Princeton was ready to kill Jaden Yuki. It was embarrasing enough that he had let Jaden fool him like that but then he'd almost 'y'know' with Jaden. Chazz shook his head, his face turned blue when he thought about he'd almost done with that slacker. Chazz Princeton, and former Obelisk blue, having, 'feelings' for Slifer slime, shuddering Chazz sighed, even if he did enjoy the loser's presence, that rat had left him in the middle of something and he was now standing in his own bedroom trying to figure out what to do. Plus tomorrow was going to be hell because he'd have to beat that little shrimp Syrus to death, 'doesn't that little fool ever think of knocking?' he shouted into the darkness of his bedroom.

Chazz gasped as he saw that there was someone in the darkness with him.

"Who's there?" he screeched picking up a large and considerably heavy textbook. "Clam down Mr. Princeton" came a rich-voiced response from somewhere near the window. Chazz backed away as his intruder stepped across the room and closer to him. Chazz's eyes widend as he saw a man in an immaculate white-suit step forward, his dark-hair blended in with the darkness perfectly. "I have a proposition for you" he said turning on the light before turning to face Chazz. Chazz gasped, the mans hair which had before looked to be black was actually a deep blue colour with a white streak of blue at the front. Two small metal crosses decorated the mans forehead. "What kind of deal is it?" Chazz said smirking at him, "something only someone like you would appreciate" the stranger said smiling at the raven-haired teen. Crossing his legs he looked up at Chazz "Mr. Princeton do you believe in vampires..."

Zane stood up and walked across the room to respond to someone's frantic pounding against it. "Syrus?" Zane said letting his younger brother enter. "Jaden, Chazz was naked in you're room" he said frantically waving his arms up and down as though the gesture would somehow emphasize his point. Jaden rolled his eyes "I had him in there Sy'" he said sitting up, "why did you have chazz in you're room" he started before it hit him, "wait you want Chazz as a mate?" he said in a much higher tone than was nessecary. "He doesn't know about us does he?" Zane said looking down at Jaden sternly, the slifer shook his head, "I won't tell him until i'm sure" he said, "either of you had any luck?" he said looking at the brothers. Syrus's face turned bright red while Zane just smirked, "let's just say that I haven't confirmed it yet" he said laughing heartily. Ignoring the strange exchange between the brothers Jaden turned to Zane, "how do I hunt him down?" Zane turned away from the rather cute sight of his blushing younger brother and smiled at Jaden, "finally something we can have fun with" he said with an uncharacteristic smirk.

"Get out of my room y'crazy freak" Chazz said ready to fling the book at the man on his bed. "I'm deathly serious Mr. Princeton, may I call you Chazz?" he said looking directly into Chazz's eyes, "if you're a vampire, prove it!" the black-clad Slifer said matter-of-factly, knowing well that there was no way that this nutjob could do any such thing. Chazz jumped and dropped his book as the man walked calmly over to him, Chazz gulped audibly when he saw the stranger open his mouth and show the large, elongated, ivory coloured canines that graced the front of his mouth. Chazz's eyes widend in terror, "what the hell are you? get out! " he screeched grabbing vainly at the wall for somehing to use as a weapon. The blue-haired man just reached down and pulled Chazz back up with one hand, "it seems Chazz that i'll have to convince you of what you want" he said tiredly, he had hoped Chazz would agree to become one of his kind, making his job a lot easier.

Chazz shudderd as he felt two large fangs slip into his neck, his struggling became weaker and weaker with the more blood that the man took. "My name is Sartorius" a voice whisperd in Chazz's mind before the Slifer lapsed into unconciousness.

After sending Jaden off with a smile Zane turned to his younger brother who had for reasons unknown decided to stay behind. Laughing to himself at the sight of Syrus looking away from Zane shyly with a blush on his cheeks, it nearly made his heart melt to see Syrus like this. 'Worlds cutest vampire' he said chuckling lightly he made his way across the room to his little brother he led him by the arm to his large king-sized bed and sat the now beetroot red Slifer down on it, "what's wrong Syrus?" he said in a soft voice, that he only used with those that were close to him. The small blue-haired teenager looked up at Zane with large watery eyes, "what did you mean when Jaden asked you about a mate?" he said quietly, "have you finally found someone?" he asked shyly. Zane looked at his little brother warmly, "I have found someone but it'll take a little while to see if they feel the same way" he said smiling sweetly at the small blunette, not yet sure if Syrus understood what he'd mean't. If Syrus didn't know now, he planned to make the small teenager understand soon.

Jaden traipsed across the academy at a slow pace, thinking about the places on the island where his maker could hide, slowly ticking off the places as he said their names, 'that cave along the coast, that well-shelterd bit of forest near the volcanoe' suddenly he pictured the abandoned dorm and his eyes widend in realisation. The most likely place for the vampire to stay would be the abandoned dorm, not many people went out there, but occasionally someone did, and it provided good shelter, 'i'll check it out tomorrow' he whispered looking up, not realising that he'd reached the familiar sight of the Slifer Red dormitory. Wearily he walked up the steps and headed towards his room, at the last minute he turned, feeling the urge to check on Chazz having left him so rudely earlier. Rapping lighlty on the door, he opened it when no reply came, seeing noone in the kitchen, he made his way toward the bedroom. He pressed his ear lightly against the door, and hearing no noises he opened it gently. Jaden froze at the sight before him, his maker was leaning over Chazz, blood from his wrist was dripping down and into Chazz's open mouth, the vampire leaning over his love turned and faced him with a smirk, before leaning down to brush his lips lightly against the unconcious teen's.

Jaden snapped and ran at full speed toward the bastard who had touched 'his' Chazz.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ohhhhh, finally i've got to write Sartorius into things, did anyone expect him? I think that he'd make a great vampire! sighs dreamily Although I don't think Jaden's going to like what he's done, why must everything bad happen to Chazz, he's a trouble magnet. Do you guys like the ZaneXSyrus pairing? I like it! So Sartorius has done something to Chazz! The society of light will make an appearance but with a major twist! And prepare to meet a new vampire next chappie!_

_If there's anything that you guys think I should add to this story, review and tell me, i'll try my best to put it in! _

_YAY! __Thanks soooo much for the reviews! sniff-sniff you guys are sooooo great! _

_Thankies from a increasingly happy Shindou! _


	4. consequences

_Yay! Twilight hope Chapter 4! wow, last chapter was exciting and I guess that I techincally gave another cliff-hanger:D Sartorius you dawg! Jaden __**and**__ Chazz? you're living this fangirls dream teary eyed Well, I actually made notes last night for the upcoming chapters and so have finally decided the direction that this story will head in! _

_**Llyod-chan: **__I like ZaneXSyrus too, Sy' brings out the big softie in Zane I love Sartorius and Chazz but they don't make a good pair tho' sighs_

_**GintaXAlvissForever: **__Sartorius is evil, but I still think he's smexy! hangs head in shame _

_**Feng-Chan:**__ Yay! thankies, this means my choices in pairings is getting better :D crazy people write the best warnings XD_

_**Water-dragon: **__I love vampires too Jaden and Chazz make the best couple eva! right? _

_Keep reviewing! they're my fuel to keep writing, reviews and energy drinks that is! _

_**Disclaimer: **__Well, it was finally explained to me, no mortal can own anything as sacred as yugioh Gx, and so I finally give up; I don't own yugioh gx? sobs_

_**Warnings:**__ Vampirism, brainwashing cults, hot gay guys who do naughty things to each other and swearing! That is why this ficcie gets a great big __**M **__rating! glues an 'M' to her forehead and now the same goes for me too! wanders off_

_**Twilight Hope**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Consequences**_

Jaden charged at Sartorius, his fingers curved into a claw-like shape, facing toward the bastard who stood over Chazz smirking, he was aiming for the left-side of the blue-haired man's chest, toward his heart, if he had one that is. As his hand made contact with the white-clad man, he felt a vice-like grip on his arm, and then felt himself being flung through the air. Jaden was thrown across the room like a rag-doll and he slammed into a large chest of drawers, smashing it into smithereens. Sitting up he looked around groggily and jumped up when he saw Sartorius shaking Chazz awake, seeing red he made another attempt to charge at the him, but Sartorius simply backhanded Jaden, sending the young vampire flying across the room once again.

Jaden looked around himself and saw a large splintered piece of wood, rather like a stake, it wouldn't kill the more experienced vampire but it would immobilise him long enough to give Jaden the time to get himself and Chazz out of there. Crawling slowly across the room he reached out and grabbed the wood, on closer inspection it was more like a baseball bat, in that it had the same basic shape and feel. Climbing swiftly to his feet once more, Jaden ran straight at Sartorius's undefended back, but was shocked by what happened next. Chazz sat up and pulled Sartorius onto the bed and took the hit that had been intended for the vampire. Chazz stared at his arm with a shocked look, but that was quickly replaced with one of annoyance, he grabbed the stake, whose tip had stabbed him in the arm, just below the shoulder and quickly pulled it out, wincing only a little from the pain.

Jaden looked at Chazz still not picking up what had transpired between his maker and his would-be lover. "Are you oka-" he started reaching out to touch the black-clad teen, Chazz looked at the brunette with cold slate coloured eyes, "shut up Slacker, all you're talking's giving me a headache" he said glowering at Jaden from the bed. Sartorius sat up, "thank you Chazz, I can take it from here" he said. Jaden flinched as the elder vampire turned his cold, violet eyes upon him, "as you can see Jaden, Chazz here has chosen to stay with me, and if you be so kind as to..." closing those cold eyes, he searched for the right words to emphasize his point, "get out!" he said once again returning his icy glare upon Jaden.

"Chazz wouldn't go with you willingly" Jaden said, growling as he bared his elongated canine's at the blue-haired man. "Actually Slacker, Master Sartorius has shown me the light" came the gravelly voice of the black-clad Slifer who was now sitting on the right of Jaden's maker. Jaden's eyes widend as he finally realized exactly what Sartorius had done. He had taken the one thing that Jaden had wanted- no needed, and changed him from a human to a vampire, but that hadn't been enough

for the vampire, he had somehow managed to brainwash Chazz as well.

"Chazz, he didn't?" Jaden said dashing forward and grabbing his love by the shoulders shaking him with considerable force, hoping to shake humanity back into the black clad fledgeling. Looking down at Jaden with a shocked look on his face, Chazz soon regained his composure and pulled himself away from the brunette. "Get out of my room now" he said coldly toward the teenager, who had just hours ago almost made him his mate.

Jaden looked at Chazz disbelief in his eyes, before he turned and walked toward the door. Stopping in the doorway he looked into Chazz's eyes, "i'll be back for you" he said before dissapearing into the cold, dark forest.

Jaden ran through the forest faster than the wind, ducking under the low hanging branches, ignoring the thorns and brambles that scratched his legs as he ran. Soon he emerged on the familiar path that led to the Obelisk dormitory, ignoring Zane's rule that he only enter the dorm by the persimmon tree beneath his window Jaden dashed by the security that was keeping watch at the main entrance. Choosing to pretend that he couldn't hear the guards yells he ran up the stairs and turned down the hall to his left, and began to pound on the door as though it were the apocalypse. "Zane! It's me! Let me in!"Jaden said louder than he needed to. Some students had started to step out from their bedrooms and had begun to whisper. "What's that Slifer slime doing in here?", "the watchman's gonna lose his job for this", "who let the trash in here", Jaden tried to block out their voices but was now starting to get pissed off, 'what's taking him so long?' he thought. The whispers stopped as quickly as they started when one Zane Truesdale appeared from behind his bedroom door, shirtless.

"Jaden come in" he said smiling at the obviously stressed Slifer, "and as for the rest of you, get back into you're rooms, this doesn't concern you" he said glaring at the congregation that had gathered in the halls. Waiting patiently for them all to return to their rooms, he turned and re-entered his own. The teal haired Obelisk was shocked to find Jaden pointing at his bed with a shocked expression on his face. The Slifer had spotted Syrus on his bed, 'I knew i'd forgotten something' he thought sighing exasperatedly. "Please ignore the naked boy on my bed, I think we have more pressing matters to discuss" Zane said walking over to his mini-fridge and pulled out some whiskey. (A/N:nothing but the best for Zane :D) He poured a glass for himself and one for Jaden and walked over to his desk and indicated for the brunette to sit down.

"I take it that you're maker has made his move" Zane said slanting his navy eyes with malice that was directed at the mere thought of Jaden's maker. "He's changed Chazz into one of us" Jaden said quietly, "woah, wait, what's going on Jay?" Syrus said from Zane's bed. Jaden turned to face the small blunette, "Sartorius has come to the academy and he's changed Chazz into one of us, and he's brainwashed him as well" Jaden said biting his lip to hold back the tears. "There's only one thing that we can do, it's to wait and see what Sartorius's next move will be" Zane started, "once we see that we can plan a way to stop him" he added. "What can we do?" Jaden said sharply, turning on Zane, "we can only use our powers fully by reaching maturity or when we find a mate" he started, "and only one of us seems close to being able to!" Jaden roared, unable to control his emotions anymore, "I thought that I could at least rely on you" he said as he opened the window and climbed out it, "you're as bad as 'HE' is!" were Jaden's parting words.

"What did he mean brother" Syrus said clambering out of the bed, "he was saying that i'm like my own maker" he said quietly, more to himself than to his small lover. "Brother, you're hand" Syrus squeaked grabbing his brothers hand, Zane looked down and saw that he had broken the glass in his hand, there were drops of blood running down his now open palm. Looking down at Syrus lovingly he held his palm out and nodded at his brother, "kiss it better" he said smiling at the blush that coverd his brothers face almost instantly. Tensing up slightly as he felt Syrus's lips against his cuts, he couldn't help but blush himself, looking down he saw Syrus lap at the newly spilled blood. "Nice?" he asked when Syrus finally lifted himself from his hand, all traces of the cut gone.

"What's Jaden going to do?" Syrus said looking up at Zane with his pale green eyes, "there's nothing much he can do, he'd need the help of another, older vampire if he wanted to stand a chance" Zane said lifting the bottle of brown alcahol to his lips. The elder Truesdale sibling walked over to the bed and sat down. "C'mere little brother, you and I can be of more help to Jaden soon" he said pulling down the sheet's of his bed. Syrus blushed as he walked across the room, only just remembering that he was clad only in one of Zane's white shirts.

Jaden walked across the academy toward the docks, stepping onto the wood of the pier, he made his way to the boat-house. He hopped onto a small speedboat and hotwired the engine. He opened the main doors and steered the boat out into open water as he tried to figure out which direction led to the mainland. Choosing to head west after remembering that was where the plane that had brought them to the acadmey last year had come from, it was safe to assume that's where he should go.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Random notes:_

_Duel academy seemingly has virtually no security? steals kenzan hehehehehe!_

_Oh my god! I finally saw the episode of full metal alchemist where Scar dies TT I cried so much, but at least I still have Ed My friend is cruel, he kept rewinding to the moment that he died until I ended up throwing a looooo of cushions at him mwahaha!_

_Oh, check out my flashes on you-tube and my art on Deviant art; on you-tube i'm __**nittlegrasper1 **__and on deviant i'm __**shindou-colgan**_

_Sryus, you're not Alphonse!_

_End random notes_

_**Thanks as always to my reviewers, i'm resisting the urge to pass around virtual cookies and digi-plushies :D but if ya wants them, ya can have's them! lol **_


	5. Meeting

_Finally I get to add the newest vampire to my little coven! Plus I have a use for Hassleberry in this tale as well, I may pair him with Atticus, what do you guys think? Chazz don't go into the light- you don't tan well! I think that writing ZaneXSyrus is fun (Fluff) It's one of the best pairings along with Jaden and Chazz! Who'd go well with Aster? I need help on that one or should I leave him single? Anywho, what couple should have a lemon? Manjoume and Saiyo? you guys pick! _

_**Feng-chan: **__Thankies! Finally you understand the theory behind crazy people and fanfictions! you're welcome _

_**Littlest-Angel: **__I like you're idea! If I use it, you'll get the cred! Thankies for the review jigs and throws clovers around how did they get there?_

_**GintaXAlvissforever: **__Really, I can't help thinking that he's kind of smexy? hangs head in shame I don't know why? hits head against wall owww..._

_**Llyod-chan: **__passes out the virtu-cookie it has choco-chips in it! Sartorius is a bad man... I'm kinda basing this on series two! Zane drinks good hard liquor! w00t! XD_

_**Warning's:**__ Vampirism, Hot yaoi moments, and I apologise for any confusion, the arrow at the top of the page leads to a crossroads, you may choose to return to hetero or you may return to yaoi, just to clear it up! splee _

_**Disclaimer**____I don't own Yugioh Gx, at least that's what 'they' want you to think... even though they're right... TT _

_**Twilight Hope**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Meeting**_

It was nearing dawn and Jaden's boat was now drifting aimlessly on the gentle waves, the engine had died after just an hour and he had given up his feeble attempt to fix it. He was preparing for the worst, 'I may be a vampire,but I don't think it'd feel nice to sink to the bottom of the sea', so he had lay down on the deck of his little boat, waiting for the inevitable. Soon the sun was appearing from below the horizon and it's weak beam's of light were reaching Jaden's boat. The slifer red student was not known for his patience and was soon cursing to himself, "this is taking too long" he whispered, but no sooner had the words left his mouth, did he begin to regret them. He sat up when he heard a loud noise somewhere to his left, looking out to sea, he spotted a small yacht heading rapidly toward his own small boat.

Scrambling to his feet Jaden stood next to the railing of his ship, as the larger vessel docked next to his own.

Jaden watched from behind the cabin of his small boat as shadowy figure was seen placing a large plank of wood between the two ships, and deeming it safe they crossed they boarded Jaden's boat. The brunette watched as the figure slowly walked toward him, as if he knew where to look. Jaden made a feeble attempt to hind behind what seemed to be the steering wheel of the ship, but his attempt was obviously unsuccessful when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Jaden jumped to his feet and glared at his unwelcome, yet welcome guest. He was welcome in that he offered Jaden rescue and unwelcome in that Jaden didn't want to anyone to help him in his mission to find a way to kill Sartorius, even if it mean't that he'd die doing it. (A/n: in other words male pride)

What Jaden saw in front of him was not what he had expected, what he had expected was not a handsome grey suited man, his hair was a matching silvery-grey colour, and his eyes were such a vibrant blue that they seemed to glow. The newcomer held a hand out to Jaden to help him up. Later on the strangers boat, the two were drinking tea, Jaden was still wary of the man, who seemed to be nice all-round. Jaden decided to break the awkward silence that had happend after the tea was served, "say stranger, what's your name?" the brunette asked with his usual grin.

"Aster Phoenix" the stranger said in a silky smooth voice that emulated a sense of hidden aristocracy.

Jaden jumped, the surname 'Phoenix' he'd heard of it before, but no matter how much he racked his brain he could'nt remember it now. When he realised he had been staring into space he returned his gaze to his gracious host and noticed that the teenager was looking at him with a smile on his face. "What, is there something on my face?" the brunette said instantly raising hs hand to his face to wipe away any offending piece of food that dare marr his face. When he fond none he saw that Aster was struggling to contain his laughter, but was failing miserably, Jaden watched dumbfounded as the silver-haired male doubled over and allowed his laughter to consume him.

"What is wrong with you" the red-clad male said jumping up and glaring at the teen that was literally choking on his own laughter before him. "I'm sorry" was Aster's response as he regained his composure, adjusting his tie before bringing himself to look Jaden in the eye. "I've never met someone like me who's thought were so erratic" he said waving a hand casually toward Jaden.

"What do you mean 'like me'?" Jaden said eyeing the blue-eyed teen warily, "I mean a vampire" he stated simply. Jaden looked at Aster with eyes as large as saucers, "you're a vampire" he said pointing as the teen who nodded. "I've been searching for more of us" he said looking at Jaden with a serious look, "I need some help as soon as possible" he added, standing up and walking over to the brunette. "I've been following my maker for a long time now and he's gone into you're academy" Aster said looking at Jaden with a smile. Jaden looked up at the teenager with a look of mixed shock and indignation as he realised that they both had the same maker. "I'll try and help you, but first take me back to the academy's island" he said calmly returning to his seat and waited for the silver-haired male to nod his agreement. "Thank you Jaden" Aster said looking to the brunette as he walked out onto the deck.

Zane Truesdale was looking out his bedroom window watching the sunrise, last night he had watched his first companion in his undead walk away from him, and in that same night he had become a fully fledged vampire by mating with another for the first time. Closing his eyes he could hear the thought of anyone on campus that he chose, leaving Syrus to sleep he wanted to test out his powers fully, opening his window he climbed out on his second floor ledge, and dropped to the ground effortlessly. He felt nothing. He only felt furthur distanced from humanity. Shaking the depressing train of thought from his head, Zane climbed his persimmon tree and back in his window. Looking across his room as he did so, he saw Syrus sleeping peacefully under his blackets. "Cute" he muttered to himself walking across the room, slowly pulling off his boots, pants and Jacket he climbed into bed with his little lover. He almost melted when Syrus let out a little moan and snuggled into him. The elder Truesdale brother made himself comfortable before placing a light kiss on his brothers forehead and prepared to fall into a deep sleep with the one he loved.

'I'll tell Syrus about the changes when he wakes up' he thought as he finally drifted off to the land of nod.

Jaden sighed as Aster's boat finally reached the academy's island, it turned out that Jaden hadn't gone thrity-miles before the boat had conked out, he probably would have made it if he'd swam. Jumping off the average-sized yacht, Jaden kissed the ground, vowing there and then to never leave it again. Ignoring the questioning stares he was recieving from Aster, he stood up and dusted himself off. Turning to face the silver-haired vampire, Jaden motioned for him to follow him to the academy, as far as his dorm room at least, hoping that Sartorius would at least have the grace to leave his should-be lover's bedroom.

The two walked silently across the academy, when they reached the main part of canvas, Jaden noticed that something was amiss, he looked at the three dome-like structures and saw that there was the usual red and yellow ones but instead of the royal blue one there was only a plain white one. Choosing not to mention it to Aster, he chose to make a detour and head toward the Obelisk dorm, noting that there was something amiss. When he reached the blue dorm Jaden was shocked to see that it wasn't quite there, the buildinf itslef was there but it wasn't blue anymore, someone had painted it a plain, white colour. Aster looked at Jaden, not quite understanding the gravity of the situation.

Dashing toward the tree he used to enter Zane's room, the brunette signalled for Aster to follow him, opening the window Jaden fell in as Aster jumped gracefully in after him. Zane was sitting up, looking at Jaden with a look of faint annoyance. "I thought you'd gone somewhere to save Chazz" the blunette said, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "I did, but i've already got help" the brunette said gesturing to Aster, "I want to ask you if you were aware that the blue dorm is gone?" Zane snapped to attention, "I knew I could smell paint" he said, soothing Syrus back to sleep, as he'd began to stir.

"Look Jaden, I can't leave Syrus right now, i'll meet you after breakfast at the pier" he said in a tone that the two should leave before Syrus woke. "Zane, there's something wrong going on out there" Jaden said looking at the teen as though he knew what it was. "I said i'd help later Jaden, I have to be here for my brother when he wakes up, if you want my help you're gonna have to accept it" he stated simply while pointing to the door to his bedroom, "no-one's on duty now you can get out of here without any hassle". Jaden glared at the navy-haired vampire with resentment and anger before leaving the room, Aster following him quietly.

A small row boat pulled up on the islands south side, nearest the Obelisk girl's dorm. A tall, dark-skinned teenager stepped off the small vessel, taking with him a large back-pack. Clutching tightly at the large cross that hung around his neck he walked a little bit furthur onto dry land. "So this is where you've come to?" he whispered, holding a picture of Aster Phoenix up to the early morning light.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_And that concludes this chapter of Twilight hope! And so I find a use for my beloved white dorm! Does anyone know who the last person to appear on the island was, and what are they here for? Dan dan daaaaannnnnn! Personally this isn't my favorite chapter but bleh :P Next chappie the SOL will get into full swing:( poor Manjoume!_

_Thanks for reading this ficcie and don't forget to review! They make me happy! splee_


	6. Hindrance

Sorry about the long wait, my plot bunny for this story died, and so, I had to find a new muse (in the form of Manjoume-vampire :D) Well, I came up with some fun ideas, and so I have regained the ability to type! Yay!

**Llyod-chan: **Aster is a cutie right? Don't worry, I only like nice Sartorius, and only if he and Aster were together! 

**Feng-Chan: **I'll make it happen soon, plus I want Jun to get his mind back because a plot twist is on the horizon:D Yay!

**GintaXAlvissForever: ** can sartorius be that evil? who knows…

**Littlest-Angel: **I did, but then my muse died at Edinburgh castle! TT :D Can vampires get their game on… hmm… Jaden couldn't help it ,the earth is extremely smexy! lol

_**Warnings: **_

_Vampirism, brainwashing cults, the SOL! Vampire hunting, crazy Jaden, and yaoi, which as always means boyXboy action, so if you don't enjoy this, please don't read it and flame me, I'd have to flame you back… and fire only makes things burnt… OO oooohhhh a butterfly… :D_

_**Disclaimer: **__Juudai: Shindou doesn't own Gx or Simon Cowel! _

_ Shindou: I don't? Who said so!?!_

_Juudai: Him! __**Points to Kazuki Takahashi surrounded by a verrry-intimidating bunch of lawyers**_

_Shindou:__point taken ___

Twilight hope 

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Hindrance**_

"All right, I know that freak is somewhere on this island" came the impatient yell of a well-built, military-esque teenager. He stomped around the docks of the academy in the manner that one would expect a dinosaur to. He raised his head looking up to the sky and glared vehemently at the half moon, "it's not even the right time of the month neither," he said angrily. He climbed a nearby hill and sniffed the air, he caught a familiar scent that came from somewhere near a lake, the air was purer from that direction. He stood up straight and faced the origin of the scent; he paused for a moment and took of at a sprint in that direction.

'That's familiar' the thought as he ran toward the scent, it wasn't the scent of one person, it was the scent of an entire family. He climbed hills as gracefully as a deer and soon he had reached his destination. He stood in front of the Obelisk's girl dormitory; he sniffed the air again and found that the smell was coming from the second floor balcony. He looked up and saw a blonde haired girl chatting with two other females. Mustering up all of his tact and cunning he did the only thing that he could, "hey you, blondie" the tanned duelist shouted gaining her attention only after he flung a rock up there.

"Who are you?" she yelled down, her two friends looking down at him from beside her, "I'm a new student" he lied, "I got lost on my way to my new barracks" he said hoping that the blonde would buy it, and luckily for him she did. "Wait there, I'll come down and talk to you" she shouted down to him as she disappeared from his view. Soon the teenager heard a rustling coming from the side of the building and a tall, blonde teenager appeared wearing a long lilac robe, a plain black torch in her hand to guide the way.

"So newbie, what's you're name?" the blonde questioned, she still kept her distance from the stranger, not sure as of yet whether or not she should trust him. "Tyranno Hassleberry" the newcomer smiled, as he held out a hand to shake the blondes, "Alexis Rhodes" the blonde said shaking the offered hand with her own. The tanned duelist mulled over her name for a moment before something clicked in his mind, "is you're elder brother named Atticus?" he questioned, and he smiled when the blonde nodded.

"I thought as much, what dorm is he in?" the dread locked teen asked, "the obelisk boys dorms" she said quickly, "why. What do you want from him?" she questioned, her curiosity now aroused. "I'm an old friend" the tanned teen said mysteriously, "which way to that dorm?" he questioned. Alexis pointed north, "over by the main campus" she said as she watched the stranger run off in the direction of the boys dorm.

"God Dammit'" Hassleberry cursed as he realized that the problem wasn't finding the dorm, it was finding out which room Atticus was in, and it was going to be a lot harder than he had originally expected he thought whilst taking note of all the windows, which meant that there were a lot of rooms to be searched.

Jaden and Aster stood at the pier, awaiting Zane, they had been waiting for over an hour and their patience was now wearing thin. "I swear if he doesn't show up soon, I'll use a steak on him" Jaden muttered as he shivered from the cool early morning breeze that came in from the ocean. "I don't think you'd like to try that" Zane said as he appeared in front of the two, it was almost like he had just materialized out of thin air.

"Jesus!" Jaden screeched as he almost fell into the cold sea, Zane's sudden appearance startling him. The brunette held onto Aster's sleeve as he slowly regained his balance, "so what's going on with you're dorm?" Aster questioned the bluenette warily. "It seems that Sartorius has abolished the Obelisk blue dorm and created 'the society of light,' " Zane stated matter-of-factly, ignoring the two smaller teens stupefied looks.

"I assume that he's aiming to convert the blue students into vampires" Zane said seriously as he stared out to sea, "that means Alexis and Atticus are in danger" Jaden said quietly, as the gravity of the situation made itself known. "How can he do that, he can only turn so many" Aster whispered as he slowly realized how Sartorius planned to accomplish such a feat.

"He's planning to use Chazz to turn one, then they do the same, it's quite simple really" Zane said confirming Aster's worst fears, "our only hope is that we can stop Sartorius" Zane said morosely. "One thing that I'd like to know is what made him think that he could get away with this unchecked" Zane said as he stretched his long limbs out, he turned away from the two young vampires, "I'll help you both finish him off, I'm the only one who'll be able to take him on" Zane said as he walked away from the two and back to his little brother who he could hear stirring in his bed.

"I want you both to first find out what 'master Sartorius' is planning, then tell me" Zane said before he basically disappeared from view.

"How are we supposed to get into the white dorm?" Jaden sighed wearily, "we don't have any idea how many people Sartorius has turned" Aster pointed out, Jaden nodded, "We can at least try" Aster said sympathetically, he knew that the brunette wanted their maker dead as much as he did.

"We'll try the obvious approach first," Aster said pulling the brunette toward the white dorm. Upon their arrival they spotted two wardens wearing white Obelisk style jackets, "he's already got them uniforms" Jaden whispered to Aster who nodded, 'this isn't good, he's spreading like an infection' Aster thought as he and Jaden strolled casually up to the door.

"Who are you?" the shorter of the two guards queried, taking note of their clothes. Jaden smiled sweetly and bore a fang, "we're here to visit the master," he said as the two walked past the sentry's, which gave them no resistance.

As the two strolled casually around the Obelisk dormitory Jaden noticed something odd, there was a lot of girls in the male dormitory, "did you see that Aster?" Jaden said as he pointed to a gaggle of solemn looking girls that had congregated next to a marble water fountain. Aster nodded, "there are too many girls here" he whispered as Jaden grunted. The brunette looked shocked at the person that had walked into him, "Alexis" he said a bit too loudly as a couple of passer-by's stared at him.

"What are you doing here Jaden" the blonde snapped, which was a drastic change to her usually calm and cool demeanour. "This morning I was shown the light" she said as her eyes lit up, "master Sartorius has shown me how everything should be," the flaxen haired former Obelisk drawled as someone stepped out beside her. "Alexis you shouldn't waste you're time on this scum" came the familiar voice that even now managed to gain the brunette Slifers attention in a way that noone else could.

"How did get in here" Chazz said looking down at Jaden like he were nothing more than an inconvenience to him, "and you've multiplied" Chazz said laughing lightly to himself as he finally took note of Aster. "Alexis who did this to you" Jaden said as he finally realised that someone had bitten the blonde. "I showed Alexis the light" Chazz stated a superior smug warped his usually handsome features into something that for a moment looked quite inhuman.

Jaden stared at his love for a moment, his burgundy eyes locked with Chazz's onyx ones for a moment before Aster turned and gestured for Jaden to follow him.

"Chazz, this is the only chance I can give you, come with me" Jaden whispered as he held out a hand to the ebony haired fledgling. Chazz stared at the hand and for a moment it seemed like he was going to grasp the outstretched hand. "Why would I need you when I have the light?" the raven-haired teen scoffed as he slapped the brunette's hand away and walked away with Alexis, his hand draped across the blonde's shoulders.

Jaden growled menacingly to himself as he watched the two walk off. "We found out what we needed to" Aster said as he tentatively reached out and touched the brunette's shoulder lightly, the shrugged the hand away, "let's go tell Zane" he snapped as he walked upstairs toward Zane's room.

Atticus Rhodes was lying on his bed, basking in the early morning sunlight that shone in his bedroom window. Having discarded his pyjama top at some point in the night, his torso was bare the brunette would have had much of the female and male student population drooling at the sight of his well sculpted body.

The brunette was currently day-dreaming about appearing on an episode of the X-factor, and how he'd wow the judges with his outfit before he'd even began to sing anything with his perfect.

Just as the brunette waited for (dream) Simon Cowel to give him his third good rating he was rudely pulled back into reality back what seemed to be a full blown riot outside his bedroom door.

The brunette opened said door and almost fainted in shock, standing before him was one of the strangest sights he had ever laid eyes upon. A well-tanned, rather smexy looking teen wearing a garlic corsage, (complete with garlic earrings and garlic perfume) was standing there holding a card with 'Atticus Rhodes' etched on the front with what looked to be mud.

"I'm Atticus Rhodes' the brunette said tentatively as he backed away from the rapidly approaching teenager.

"Soldier, I have a lot of things to catch you up on" Hassleberry said as he stepped into the brunette's room. Atticus nodded, "like what" he questioned, his curiosity being aroused by the strange military-themed teen that stood before him with a strange look in his eye.

"What would you say if I told you that you're a very special individual, soldier?" the tanned teen said as he began to tell Atticus the long and epic tale of his ancestors.

"Wait, I'm related to the Van Hellsings?" Atticus said disbelievingly as he stared at the dark haired teenager before him, "and I'm going to help you rid the academy of 'vampires'" the brunette added as he began to chuckle. "I almost believed you, you're face was so serious" Atticus said as he collapsed in a heap on the floor, choking on his own laughter. "Did Zane put you up to this, or was it Lexi?" he queried as he picked himself up off of the floor. "Noone put me up to this soldier" Hassleberry stated matter-of-factly, just as Atticus was about to respond a knock at the door distracted him.

"Give me a minute" the brunette said as he walked to the door and answered it, "excuse me, is this Atticus Rhodes' room?" came a silky smooth voice from the hallway. The brunette nodded, "May I come in?" the voice said in its unnervingly calm tone.

Just as Atticus was about to grant the stranger access to the room, Hassleberry jumped up from where he had been sitting and slammed the door on the blue-haired man that had been standing in the hallway.

"Whatever you do don't let anyone into you're room" Hassleberry said as he leaned against the door. "Mr. Rhodes, if you don't let me in, you shall come to regret it" the voice said it's friendly tone gone completely, it had become rather threatening, there wasn't a trace of the warmth that it had held a moment ago.

"That's one of them," Hassleberry whispered as he waited for the presence behind the door disappeared.

The tanned duelist turned his vine green eyes up toward Attics, "Sartorius" he said clearly, "don't listen to anything he says soldier" Hassleberry said as a future warning to the brunette.

_Well, finally another chapter is complete, I am really sorry about how long it took! It's one of the dreaded filler chapters of doom! I liked writing the SOL:D God's speed Kenzan, and to Atticus, ' vampires are not killed by meat stakes' Argh, while writing this my insomnia returned, I have a real problem with sleeping TT (cries) I thought that I was over it!_


End file.
